In modem on-line game play, an on-line game requires a user, i.e., player, to register with a corresponding game server to enable storage of the user's game state in an identified manner and to enable retrieval and provision of a stored game state based on the user's identity. For example, registration of a user of a given on-line game can be implemented through a registration interface sourced by the corresponding game server, in which the user is required to provide a username and password to enable saving of the user's current game state. With the provided username and password, the game server can store the user's game state for later retrieval and continued game play. Although registration of a user is generally advantageous for both the game developer and the user, there are instances when credentialed registration of a user for a given game is not of interest to the user. It is within this context that the present invention arises.